


monsters of a feather

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I intimidate you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	monsters of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/137871211160/for-challenge-04-post-secret-do-i)

“Do I intimidate you?”

Tracy’s going for cool and nonchalant, but there’s been a disconnect ever since she came back between her head and body, and she wouldn’t be surprised if she sounded like some insecure human teenager.

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Am I supposed to be scared of you?”

Once Tracy would have flopped backwards onto her bed with a groan, and perhaps a sarcastic ‘yes’. She doesn’t, wearing a small frown instead. She wouldn’t ordinarily say the next words that come to mind either, but she feels safe in her room now. (She’s beaten death, and if some birds want to come play again, she _will_ tear them limb from limb.)

“You flirt with everyone else. So. Do I intimidate you?”

He smirks, toying with the knick knacks on her dresser, knocking over a small flock of porcelain penguins. “Are you saying you want me to flirt with you?” His eyes flicker up to hers, and her breath catches, “Because I don’t mind.”

“No!” Tracy exclaims, too quickly, too loudly, and with far too much of a blush burning in her cheeks. She feels human again, vulnerable and killable, and she crosses her arms tight across her chest. “That’s not what I meant, I just wanted to make sure you are comfortable here.”

She can smell Theo’s surprise almost instantly, and her own eyes widen, the cliched wording hitting her too late. “Not _here_ here, just with me in the pack and working together.”

Theo nods slowly, and she’s a little too relieved to think about how much sharper her supernatural senses are since coming back.

.

Theo practically moves into her house. Practically only because Tracy’s pretty sure he has parents and his own house somewhere, but he still spends most nights in the guest room. It’s less weird than her Dad’s old room, and none of the other chimeras find it odd that they’re always found together.

They talk strategy, and Theo decides he needs to find Deucalion.

Tracy tries not to let the shiver show.

“What,” Theo says, laying half on her bed, and reaching to her dresser to type on her laptop.

Tracy can feel her claws lengthening, anger coursing through her veins. “I know what he does. Do you really think I’ll let you kill our whole pack?”

Theo laughs, and she just hears the word _let b_ efore her vision goes red and she swipes down, ripping up his shirt and back. He’s up and slamming her against the door in a blink, clutching her wrists.

“No. That’s not the plan.” He pauses, and she relaxes a bit, but her eyes are still wild. “I’m going to kill Deucalion and get all of his power.”

“Oh. Good.” Tracy looks down, a foolish feeling creeping down her throat.

“Hey,” he murmurs, and she looks up, hard and defiant into overly soft eyes. “I would never kill my pack for power, I’d never kill you.”

It’s only half true, they both know it, and it should make her feel sick.

It doesn’t.

“I need- I’m going to sleep.”

“Can I join you?”

And the yes is out before she even realizes her lips have moved.

He smiles, crawling in after her, and she cuddles up into his chest, wondering once again, who the bigger monster is.


End file.
